Love Bug
Randy Love (born February 14, 1992) is an American professional wrestler who is signed to Ohio Valley Wrestling. He is better known for his time in JW's Wrestling as Love Bug. In his career, he has won the JW's Championship 3 times and is the current OVW Welterweight Champion in his second reign. On February 28, 2014, it was announced that Love will be inducted into the JW's Hall of Fame. He was inducted on March 14, 2014 the night before Stomping Ground by his good friend Francois. Professional wrestling career JW's Wrestling (2006-2010) Randy would make his official wrestling debut in 2006 as a face and start showing love to the locker room, who were all guys. In 2007, he would have a short heel run after he said that this locker room was rude and they were all going to learn a hard lesson for pushing him around. This would lead to Love Bug becoming a jobber to almost anyone he faced. In mid 2008, he won the JW's Championship at Natural Selection 2008 for the first time in his career and turned face again after receiving a huge standing ovation from the crowd. He held the championship until Final Destiny 2009 when he lost it to Bloodthirsty to end his reign at 87 days, one of the shortest reigns ever recorded. Love Bug then entered a feud with then heel the Wife Beater, who called him a spineless panzy fool. Wife Beater was usually getting the upper hand and defeated him in at least 23 of their 32 matches together. Their feud came to an end when Love Bug defeated Wife Beater at Wrestlecus 2009. When Francois was still fresh out of selection, Love Bug befriended him and they became allies in tag team competitions. Though they ended up losing a lot of them, they remained a stable unit. After the Wife Beater rebranded himself as the Eggbeater and turned into a face, he teamed up with Love Bug and Francois to defeat the team of Demian Silver and Shepherd Muir. Love Bug picked up the win for his team after Silver turned on his trainer and partner Shepherd when he said he wasn't going to tag him in. In November 2010, Love Bug terminated his contract with JW's. His reason for leaving was because not only had he gotten everything he possibly could have gotten out of the company, but because he was leaving for college and was ready to pursue other endeavors beyond the small JW's environment. Even though he said he was never returning to wrestle for the company, he lauded his time with it and thanked everyone there who got him where he is now. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2012-) Love made his debut in Ohio Valley Wrestling on September 15, 2012. He dropped his peacemaker gimmick from JW's and started going by his real name. Instead of being nice and loving, he adopted a heel gimmick where he named himself "The Man Everyone Should Be Like". He beat Adam Revolver in his first match, with an impressive 1:30 time. He then would go on to dominate singles competition, and refused to participate in any tag team matches as "no one is allowed to share the light with him". When forced to compete, he would usually never call for a tag, or pull his hand back to prevent his partner from making the tag. In January 2013, the OVW audience became so annoyed with Randy Love's actions that they went from just booing him to cheering his opponents, even if it was a heel vs heel match. Love was described by commentators as OVW's supervillain as there was little to no support from the crowd for him. In Love's matches and promos, a chant of "WE HATE YOU" or "SCREW YOU RANDY" would regularly break out. Love even insulted the audience by saying "You're all a pack of idiot dogs, yapping and barking. Truth is, you'd all die without me around. You're all stupid, weak, apathetic. You can't survive without my guidance, no you need a model citizen to aspire to be like. That model citizen, is me." This led to the fans going as far as to toss their trash and other items at him during his entrance. When Randy won the OVW Welterweight Championship, the fans threw so much trash at him that Randy suffered a cut right above his eyebrow. He would berate and scream at the audience the next night around. Randy lost the championship to Marcus Anthony, and blamed the loss on the fans. In late December 2013, Love became a face character when he deliberately stopped a match to help an opponent he accidentally injured. He even helped walk him out of the arena with the medical team. When he won the Welterweight championship again, the audience broke out into a chant of "WE LOVE RANDY". This made Love one of OVW's most popular wrestlers. Personal life Randy graduated from the University of Louiseville. He has a girlfriend named Courteney and have been dating for 3 years. He still regularly visits New York and attends most of JW's live events like Stomping Ground. Controversy Randy has received negative attention from the LGBT crowd about his JW's gimmick during his time with them, as it was obvious he was a gay stereotype. Randy often referred to the men in the locker room as "darling", "booboo", and "sweetums" and spoke in a light stereotypical gay accent. Randy came out and said that he has no hatred of the gay community, and that he is sorry if they were offended by this as he was only playing a part. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' *''Super Kick'' (2006-/JW's/OVW) *''Cupid's Arrow'' (Hijack neckbreaker) (2006-2010/JW's); used as a signature in OVW *''Artery Clogger'' (Jumping leg lariat) (2012-/OVW) *'Signature moves' *''Scissor bulldog'' *''Moonsault'' *'Entrance themes' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' by Rick Astley (2006-2010/JW's) *'Forget You' by Digital Summer (2012-/OVW)